New Sheriff In Town
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: When Clark Kent met Jo Lupo, his life would never be the same! There's a new Sheriff in town!
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place post Eureka, and early season 4 of Smallville.**

Chapter 1

As Jo Lupo drove past the sign welcoming her to Smallville, Kansas she asked herself for the fifth time in as many hours whether she was making the right choice. Did she really want to go from one strange town to another? Spending the last four years in Eureka had been crazy enough, what with every day seeming like something right out of the Syfy channel; however, just like the last four times she found herself saying yes. Smallville may rival Eureka when it comes to the weirdest town on Earth, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Jack may be able to go back to normal life but for her, normal was just unappealing. Then again, Jack also had Alison whereas she...she had no one. She had been with Zane, but after that night, she just needed to get away. So that was how she came to Smallville. She had seen the ad in the paper and two weeks later she was moving out of her house, ready to move on to the next adventure. However, given that she wasn't due to check in with the woman she was replacing for another couple of hours she decided to stop and get a coffee at the local shop. Pulling up to the Talon she got out of the car, and walked in, seeing the place packed with customers, mostly teens from the high school. It also appeared that her arrival hadn't gone unnoticed as a few of them turned and looked at her before turning back to their drinks.

"Clark, who do you think she is?" Chloe asked, breaking he young man out of his thoughts.

"Who who is Chloe?" He asked, making Chloe shake her head.

"Dude you must be blind to anything but Lana. Otherwise you would've noticed what every other guy in here did." His best friend Pete said, pointing out the brown eyed brunette that had walked in a few moments earlier, and was now sitting at a table by the door. Clark blinked as he felt his eyes heat up when they landed on her, sighing in relief as he controlled his heat vision. He had gotten his heat vision mostly under control or so he thought. If what had almost happened was any indication he would need some work.

"Oh crap." Clark muttered as he saw a few of his teammates walk over to the woman. He didn't know what they were saying, but judging by the look on her face they were trying to hit on her, and failing miserably. He got up and walked over to them, trying to stop his breatheren as Chloe liked to call them, from making complete fools of themselves. He got over there just in time to catch the end of what the wide receiver Graham Duncan was saying.

"...be glad to buy you another one, maybe show you around."

"Duncan, I don't think the lady's interested, so how about you leave her in peace?" He said calmly, making Duncan scoff.

"Stay out of this Kent, it's not your business." He replied, but Clark shook his head, looking past him to the woman who had been watching the exchange with interest.

"I'm sorry for my teammate here, he dosen't seem to comprehend the meaning of the word no."

"Oh it's nothing I'm not used to Mr..."

"Kent, Clark Kent."

"Jo Lupo, nice to meet you." She said, standing up and taking his hand, completely ignoring Duncan.

"Pleasure's mine, welcome to Smallville. I hope you don't judge us all based on this idiot." He said, indicating Duncan.

"Not at all. If you're anything to judge by I think I'm going to like it here." She replied, making him blush slightly.

"Well, I'd be glad to show you around if you like?" He asked, and she smiled.

"I think I'd like that, especially because it saves me the trouble of tracking you down."

Clark tensed, but relaxed again as he saw the easy grin on her face. However, before he could respond Duncan grabbed Jo's arm. She stepped backward, and brought her other arm back into his stomach before pushing him back into the table.

"You bitch! That's assault! I'll call the cops!"

"I wouldn't recommend that." Jo replied easily as he stood up.

"Oh, and why's that?"

"Because...I'm the new Sheriff in town. Well, not for another couple hours, so I'll forget this whole thing ever happened. Just watch where you put your hands." She told him before turning back to Clark who was looking at her in shock.

"So, about that tour?"

Ignoring the stares of everyone in the Talon, Clark nodded and walked out, Jo following close behind.

"So, why did you want to track me down Sheriff?" He asked a few minutes later as they sat in her car, a surprisingly comfortable four door sedan.

"Call me Jo, and as for why I tracked you down, well I was hoping you could tell me."

"Excuse me?"

"I did some research before I came here, and your name was mentioned in almost every report. Apparently you're quite the hero."

"I'm no hero." He replied, but she shook her head.

"I know you are. Either that or you just have really convenient timing when it comes to meteor freaks."

"Just good timing I guess." He replied, and she nodded, the two lapsing into a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"So should I be worried about you playing the hero?"

Clark hesitated for a minute, unsure of how to respond.

"Jo, can I be blunt with you?"

"Of course."

"No I mean can I trust you to keep your mouth shut? That what I tell you won't end up on the five o'clock news?"

Jo looked into his eyes, seeing the worry and fear there, and made her choice.

"Of course."

"I'm not going to stop because all due respect intended, there are certain aspects of this town that you are unable to deal with on your own." He said and she had to fight the urge to laugh as she thought of some of the strange things that she had seen during her time in Eureka.

"And you can?" She questioned.

"I can hold my own. Please keep this to yourself. I know I haven't said much, but I haven't told anyone what I just told you after I've just met them." He pleaded, and she nodded, giving him a soft smile.

"Your secret is safe with me. Well, what little I know anyway. Although I have to admit, it will make writing up police reports a pain."

"Well, I may have an idea about that."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Well, my senior class was given an offer. For those of us who have kept our GPA's up, we were offered the chance to spend our last year of high school working instead of going to class. This is supposed to give us a chance to look at possible careers..."

"And you were thinking about something in law enforcement?" She asked, quickly connecting the dots.

"Something like that. I just want to help people."

"That's a good thing Clark, and I have been looking for a Deputy. There is one rule though, if I agree to this." She said seriously, and Clark just nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm your partner, meaning you don't go off half-cocked without backup. I don't care what abilities you may have, this is non-negotiable."

"I understand."

"Do you? You understand that if you slip up even once, you're out."

"I understand. So do I call you boss now?" He asked, and she chuckled.

"No. On the job you call me Sheriff, and off the job you call me Jo. You're my friend Clark...at least, I'd like you to be."

"I'd like that. Now, on to the last stop of the tour. Turn in here." He said and she looked at him in surprise as he directed her to Smallville High.

"The high school? What's there?"

"I'll show you." He replied, getting out, and walking over to the door, Jo following close behind.

"It's locked."

"I've got a key, perks of your best friend being the editor of the school paper." He explained, unlocking the door and leading her inside. He flipped on the lights to the Torch office and walked over to the back wall.

"This is the wall of weird. Chloe built it, a sort of collage of all the strange and unexplained things in Smallville. If you're going to work here, you need to know what you're getting into."

So for the next hour and a half the two new partners poured over article after article as Jo was educated on all things Smallville.

"Oh crap. I'm late." Jo said as she looked down at her watch.

"Late for what?" Clark asked as they stood up and walked out of the school, Jo practically burning rubber as she tore out of the lot.

"I was supposed to meet Sheriff Adams ten minutes ago for a last brief before she left." She replied and Clark chuckled.

"It's fine, you can just blame it on me. She'd probably be more surprised if I wasn't involved." He finished with a grin and Jo laughed in return, thinking he was right based on the number of times he had been mentioned in the reports she read.

"Ah, there you are Sheriff. I was worried you had forgotten our appointment."Adams said as Jo walked into the station.

"Not at all Sheriff."

"It was my fault Sheriff Adams. I was showing her around and lost track of time." Clark said as he came in, making Adams glare, although he could have sworn he saw the barest hint of a grin on her face.

"I'd watch out for this one. He can be trouble."

"Oh, I think I can handle him. He is my subordinate after all." Jo replied, and Adams looked at her in shock before she grinned.

"Good. I always said you should think about a career in law enforcement Mr. Kent. Just don't go off half-cocked and get yourself killed."

"I won't Sheriff." He replied and she nodded.

"Well then, I guess that's everything. Here's the key to your office and the car is out back. Good luck Sheriff, Deputy." She said, giving both of them a nod before exiting the station, leaving the two alone.

"So, what now?" Clark asked.

"Now you head home and get some rest. I'm going to get dinner and crash, we've got an early day tomorrow."

"You do know the place is called Smallville right?"

"Oh I know. I'll see you here at six a.m." She said, laughing at the look on his face. He headed for the door, but stopped and looked back at her.

"Do you want to have dinner? With my family I mean? My mother makes more than enough as it is."

"I think I'd like that." She replied with a smile, following him outside.

"Mom, dad!" He called out as he walked into the house.

"In the kitchen Clark! You're just in time, dinner's just about ready." His mother called, and Clark laughed, thinking that his mother must have powers; she always seemed to know just when he was coming home.

"I brought someone over for dinner, I hope you don't mind." He said as he embraced both his parents.

"Of course not son." Martha replied with a smile.

"Mom, dad, I'd like you to meet Jo Lupo. Jo, my parents Jonathan and Martha Kent."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Kent." Jo said shaking hands with the two of them.

"You wouldn't happen to be the new Sheriff would you?" Jonathan asked and Jo laughed before handing Clark five dollars.

"I told you they would know you were the new Sheriff." Clark said as he pocketed the money.

"Last time I bet against you. How did you know Mr. Kent?" She asked and he grinned.

"Sheriff, the place is called Smallville. When one of Smallville High's football players gets shoved into a table you can pretty much bet the whole town's going to be talking about it."

"Duncan had it coming. Idiot wouldn't leave her alone." Clark said, and Jo grinned at his words.

"Clark tried to tell him to back off, but he wouldn't listen. Then he grabbed me and I out him in his place." She said simply.

"Speaking of, you're not in trouble are you son?" Jonathan asked and Clark just laughed.

"No. I just figured I'd use mom's cooking to get into the boss's good books." He said, making his parents look at the two in question.

"I had seen Clark's name on a few police reports and he told me he wasn't going to stop being a hero. I don't intend to say anything, but at least this way there's less red tape." She told them, and Jonathan nodded; he may not be happy about the new Sheriff knowing something about Clark, but at least she was willing to keep her mouth shut. That earned her some points in the farmer's book.

Two hours and one very satisfying meal later Jo stood up from the table.

"Thank you for dinner Mr and Mrs. Kent, but I have to go. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow Clark."

"You know I still have to show up for class tomorrow, just to let them know that I have the job."

"Why do you think we're starting so early?" She replied cheekily before walking out of the door.

Clark just groaned before excusing himself to go to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review and the next chapter should be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Good you're early." Jo said as Clark walked into the station at five thirty the next morning. She was already dressed in her uniform, and Clark blinked as he felt a fire behind his eyes when he looked at her.

"Well my father always said early is on time, on time is late, and late means you shouldn't even bother showing up." He replied, quickly bringing his powers under control.

"Well he's right. Now go get changed." She said, pointing to a uniform hanging over the chair beside her. Clark shrugged, and did as she asked, coming out a few moments later.

"How did you know my size?"

"I sized you up the moment we met." She replied, making them both laugh.

"So mind telling me why you insisted I meet you so early?" He asked, and she nodded.

"I needed time to test you before we go out on patrol today. I need to be sure that you can hold your own without whatever your powers are. So during these tests, no using your powers, got me?"

"I got you. What's up first?"

She grinned and led him out to the back of the police station where several targets were set up.

"Jo, I hate to break it to you, but most people don't want to hear gunfire at six in the morning."

"That's why they invented silencers." She replied, handing one to him, along with a Glock 18.

"Now let's see how good a shot you are."

"Is this good enough for you?" He asked a moment later, Jo nearly dropping her gun when she saw the holes in the targets. Almost all of them were in the heart, and if they weren't in the heart, then they were right between the eyes.

"Where did you learn how to shoot like that?"

"I may have some special abilities, but one of the first things my dad taught me was how to shoot." He replied simply before putting the safety back on the gun, and replacing it in the holster at his hip.

"Well then I guess it's time to find if he taught you how to fight." She replied, kicking her leg toward his stomach, only for Clark to block the blow with his palms. She threw a punch toward his face and he ducked under it, grabbing her wrist, and pulling her forward while simultaneously sweeping her legs out from under her.

"Well I guess that answers that question." She said, both of them blushing as they realized how close they were. Clark quickly stepped back and let her go, both of them slightly frustrated at the sudden lack of contact.

"So where did you learn to fight like that?" Jo asked, and Clark grinned.

"Trade secret. If I told you I'd have to kill you." He replied, and she chuckled at his teasing.

"Well that actually wraps up the tests I had planned. I had expected them to take a lot longer, and we've still got almost two hours to kill before you have to head to school. I haven't eaten yet, so if you'd like to join me for breakfast?"

"I'd like that. In fact, I know this great place in Metropolis that makes the best pancakes."

"That sounds great, but won't it make you late if we drive all the way to Metropolis?" She asked, and Clark hesitated for a moment, wrestling with whether he could trust her or not. Then he remembered what she had told him the day before, and his mind was made up. They were partners now, and they needed to be able to trust each other. If he couldn't trust Jo, who could he trust?

"I actually wasn't planning on driving." He replied, before picking her up in his arms.

"Clark what-"

"Just trust me, and hang on." He said, and she nodded, placing her arms around his neck. A few moments later the two were walking into a little mom and pop diner where they were met by a woman with gray hair and a kind smile.

"Well I'll be, Clark Kent as I live and breathe! Where have you been young man?" She asked, and Clark smiled as he embraced the woman.

"I'm sorry Donna, I've been busy with school and the new job. Speaking of, meet my boss. Jo Lupo, this is Donna, and she makes the best flapjack's in the state of Kansas. Donna, this is Jo Lupo Smallville's new Sheriff." He said and the two women shook hands before Donna showed them to a table.

"Let me guess... two house specials and coffee?" Donna asked and Clark nodded.

"So...come here often?" Jo asked him, and he grinned in response.

"I did a couple years ago. It was summer and I decided to spend some time in Metropolis." He replied, but he didn't elaborate beyond that. For her part, Jo didn't push him. She was amazed that he had decided to trust her with the fact that he had powers and didn't want to destroy that trust by asking questions that Clark didn't want to answer. He would tell her when he was ready, and not before.

"Here you go Clark, two special's for you and your lady."

"Thanks Benny, and for the record she's my boss."

"Sure kid, whatever you say." The elderly man replied with a grin before walking back to the kitchen.

"So I'm your lady now?" Jo asked with a smirk, making Clark grin in response.

"Don't blame them. Benny and Donna were so used to me coming by myself that- oh crap." He muttered as he heard the door open, and saw two men walk in.

"What is it?" Jo asked, but Clark didn't respond. Instead, he stood up and walked over to the two men, placing himself between them and Donna who had come out of the back when the door opened.

"I would advise you to leave Kenny."

"Who do you think you- Kal! We heard you'd skipped town man!"

"Well you heard wrong. Now get out before I throw you out, and remind Morgan that he only controls Metropolis because I allow it. Tell him that he's out of the protection business. If I find out otherwise well, let's just say losing money will be the least of his worries. Got me?"

"S...Sure thing man!" The older man replied, grabbing hold of his companion and bolting out the door.

"Are you two okay?" He said turning to Donna and Benny both of whom nodded, looking at the young man in shock and gratitude.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I need to answer a few questions before Jo decides to shoot me." He said before walking over and taking his seat.

"What the hell was that about?"

"There was a problem. I dealt with it." He replied, but she shook her head.

"There's more to it than that and you know it. Now explain to me why two men reporting to the most dangerous crime boss in Metropolis looked like they were about to piss themselves in fear the minute they saw you."

"It's complicated. Something happened a couple years ago, and I ended up in Metropolis. Let's just say Morgan Edge and I don't get along. Can we please leave it at that? I promise to explain everything to you, but I'm not ready right now."

"Alright Clark. Just tell me this...did you bring me here as your boss or as your lady?"

"I brought you here as my friend. What happens later well...we'll see." He replied, and she smirked, but didn't say anything else. A few moments later they got up, said their goodbye's to Donna and Benny and walked out of the cafe. However, before they could take so much as a step both were blinded by flashing lights. When their eyes adjusted the two found themselves looking down at the barrel of a gun.

"Well well if it isn't Kal. I've been wanting to do this for a long time." A woman said as she walked over and cuffed him, a man doing the same to Jo.

"Maggie Sawyer. Tell me is it a crime to eat breakfast?"

"Not at all. But it is a crime to steal several thousand dollars."

"What's she talking about?" Jo asked as her gun was taken from her waist.

"Well I hate to tell you Sheriff, but your partner's a criminal. Now how about we go downtown and have a little chat?"

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review and the next chapter should be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You've got five seconds to explain yourself before I get on the phone with my friend's in Washington." Jo said as she stood up from the table.

"Sit down Sheriff Lupo. Josephine Lupo, twenty-five years old born and raised in California. You joined the army at eighteen, and a year later you were in special ops. The-"

"Let me just stop you right there Detective. The last seven years of my life are classified. More importantly, they have no relevance on what we're doing here. Now either get to the point or when I get my phone call, I'll make sure you spend the rest of your career behind a desk."

"Clark Kent isn't who you think he is Sheriff. The good old boy attitude is just a mask, a cover." Maggie said, and Jo laughed.

"Sure Detective, whatever you say. So who's behind the mask? Peter Parker? Tony Stark? Maybe Jason Bourne?"

"Kal. A criminal who made his money by stealing thousands and running errands for the supposed Godfather of Metropolis. Morgan Edge. When he got sick of it, your partner burned down a warehouse just outside the city limits. When my people got there, they found enough weapons to take over a small country. So before you start defending your partner, you might want to get to know him first. Tell you what, I'll even give you two a few minutes."

"Camera's off. Audio too." Jo said, and Maggie nodded with a smile.

"Fair enough. But when you see that I'm right about that punk and you will, I expect cooperation."

Jo didn't reply. She just looked at Maggie until the older woman walked over to the door and stepped out into the hallway. A moment later she came back, Clark following her into the room.

Jo scowled when she saw the cuffs on her Deputy's wrists.

"Lose the cuffs."

"He's a criminal."

"He's my partner. Now lose the cuffs before-"

"It's fine Sheriff. They're already lost." Clark said, handing Maggie her cuffs and taking the empty seat across from his new boss.

"How did you-"

"Ever see Harold Houdini? I found this great trick on YouTube. Never had a chance to try it until today."

Maggie glared but walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Heck of a first morning huh?" He asked, but Jo didn't answer. She just stared at him, not saying anything.

"Okay, care to tell me what I should say? Cause I'm kind of at a loss as to what you want to hear."

"Really? We're locked up in a police station by a Detective who has a pretty serious vendetta against you, and you're wondering what I want to hear?"

"She told you about Kal." He said quietly.

"She told me what she wants me to believe, and judging my your tone some of it's true. The question is, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I couldn't. I couldn't-"

"Couldn't what? Trust me to keep your secrets? Couldn't trust me with the fact that you burned down a warehouse full of enough weapons to take over small countries?"

"I can't talk about it damn it!" He yelled, slamming his hand into the table, feeling it give beneath his hand.

"The things I did, the person I was...He was not a good man. He was a monster, who dd what he wanted with no regard to the consequences. He's someone I have tried so hard to leave behind. If you knew what happened, what I've done...You would run and never look back."

"When I was eighteen, I joined the army. Within a year, I was a Ranger. I was the best of the best. I got out three years later and joined Army Intelligence. Before I went to my new assignment, they gave me three months leave. Every time I heard a sound in my apartment, I went for my gun. Once, my ex came over, and I had a gun to his head before he made it inside the door. He looked at me, and asked me what my problem was."

"Stupid question. You'd spent three years in special ops. Three years at war."

"But I hadn't come home. I still saw enemies everywhere. And it took a long time before that stopped. Some days I think it still hasn't."

"You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this."

"Kind of yeah."

"Because I can see that Metropolis was your war, and that no matter what you want your parents or your friends to think, you haven't come home. You just bury everything inside you, and then you try to forget because the alternative is too painful. But take it from someone who knows...Unless you face what happened in Metropolis, you'll never find peace."

Clark didn't respond for several moments. As much as he wanted to say she was wrong, he knew that Jo had hit the nail on the head. He still hadn't come to terms with what had happened in Metropolis two years ago. When he had gotten back home, he had put all the blame on the red kryptonite ring. But the truth was that the ring only brought out what was already below the surface. And that was someone that Clark wasn't proud of. It was why he had run from Kal's ghost for so long.

"Talking about it won't change what happened." He said softly.

"No it won't. Nothing can do that. But it will get easier to live with."

"Can we get out of here first?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah. We still have to run by the school which opens in just over an hour. Just let me make a phone call first."

Jo stood up and walked to the door, opening it to see Maggie Sawyer standing against the opposite wall.

"So are you ready to cooperate Sheriff?"  
"I'm ready for my phone call." Jo replied, and Maggie glared but walked her over to an office.

"You can use the phone in there."

"Thank you." She replied, walking into the room.

"What the devil did you do?" Maggie asked when Jo walked out of the office a few moments later.

"I made a phone call. Now if you'll give us back our weapons, we'll be leaving."

"Be very careful Sheriff Lupo. If your boy steps out of line again, I will lock him up. And no amount of phone calls to your friends at the DOD will save him. You can pick up your guns on the way out."

Jo just smiled and walked into the room where Clark waited.

"We're good to go." She said, and Clark smiled as he stood up.

"What did you do?"

"Called an old friend at the DOD. She helped us out." She replied, and Clark smiled.

"Remind me to thank her."

"She's coming by next week. You can thank her then." She told him as they walked out of the room. The two retrieved their weapons and headed outside. Once they were out of sight, Clark picked Jo up in his arms, the two arriving at the Sheriff's office mere seconds later. They walked inside, and Jo picked up a remote, pressing a button.

A section of the wall moved back, revealing various firearms.

"M4 Carbon, Remington 700, M1911..."Clark trailed off, letting out a low whistle at the firepower in front of him. He had only named three of the guns. There were nearly two dozen more in racks on the wall.

"You know your weapons."

"There was a woman I met in Metropolis named Erica Reid. Expert tracker, expert marksmen...Or markswoman if you want to get technical. She also had more guns than anyone I've ever met besides you. And she was the only good thing that happened during my time as Kal." He finished quietly.

"What happened to her?" Jo asked.

"When I left, I gave her some money, and told her to disappear. As far as I know, she did just that."

He didn't say anything else on the subject, and Jo didn't ask. She guessed that Clark told her more than he had told another living soul about what happened in Metropolis. He was beginning to open up. The story of what happened in Metropolis could wait until later.

"Pick a sidearm. You can keep the Glock if you want or you can pick something else."

"Where did you get all these?" Clark asked, and Jo smiled.

"They're mine. From one time or another. The people who shipped my stuff over here are old friend's who set this up. Now take your pick."

Clark surveyed the weapon rack for a moment before his eyes landed on an H&amp;K PV9. He took the Glock off his belt, and swapped it for the H&amp;K.

"Nice choice." She said, and he smiled.

"Thank you. Now shall we go fill out all the paperwork for my new position?"

"Yes we should." She replied, and the two headed out to the car. Clark moved to the driver's seat only for Jo to shake her head. He just smiled and opened her door before moving to the passenger side. Life with his new boss was definitely going to be interesting.

**A/N: So here is another chapter! I know it's been over a year, and I don't even know if anyone is still reading this story, but if anyone is please review! I have started watching Eureka again, and so my inspiration is back! This story will definitely be finished even if it takes another year. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Any particular reason you don't want me driving?" Clark asked as they pulled up to the school.

"I'd like to get to my destination in one piece."

"I'll have you know I'm a very competent driver." He replied, and she raised an eyebrow.

"I drove multimillion dollar cars in Metropolis. Most of them could do zero to sixty in less than six seconds."

"And how many are still one piece?"

"Two that I know of." He admitted, and Jo laughed.

"I rest my case. Now let's go fill out some paperwork."

The two walked into the school, Clark feeling all eyes on him.

"Clark!"

The young man breathed a sigh of relief as he saw his two best friend's walking over to them.

"Pete. Chloe. Found out what you're doing yet?"

"Forget about us! How did a job with the new Sheriff?" Pete finished as he saw Jo just behind Clark. The brunette let a small smirk cross her features, giving Pete a look that told him she knew he hadn't meant to say Sheriff. Most likely it was something like hot babe or new girl. Thankfully he had enough tact not to say something like that once he realized she was there. Either that or he just feared for his life.

"He showed me around town. Sheriff Lupo."

"Pete Ross. This is-"

"Chloe Sullivan. Clark showed me the Wall of Weird."

"Did he now?" Chloe asked quietly, shooting Clark a glare.

"He thought that I should know what I was getting myself into. It was very informative." Jo replied.

"Sheriff Lupo!"

"Principal Reynolds, my Deputy and I were just about to head to your office and fill out whatever paperwork was needed to make his appointment official."

"Yes about that...May I have a word with you first?" He asked, and Jo nodded.

"Certainly."

She followed the Principal to his office, not even giving Clark a backward glance. If she had, she would have seen the same worry she felt clear on his face. Something was about to go very wrong.

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Reynolds?" Jo asked as they walked into his office.

"The problem Jo is that you are entrusting the safety of this town to a child who has been involved in more incidents than Smallville has won football games."

"Well Bob, I have to disagree. God forbid something happened to me, the town would be in the hands of a young man who has saved it time and time again. But I understand if you may have misread some of the incident reports. Vision trouble is natural for a man of your age."

"But at the end of the day Mr. Kent's appointment has to be signed off by me. Without that, he'll either go to class or be a dropout."

Jo placed her hands in her lap, resisting the urge to punch Reynolds in the face. The man was an idiot. He was intentionally stonewalling Clark, without any apparent reason whatsoever.

"Bob, let's cut the crap. Lay your cards on the table. Tell me what your problem is with Clark. Or I will go over your head. Because there is no reason not to give Clark the job. Unlike some other people who would only want the job because they think they'll be able to get in my pants, Clark actually cares about the people in this town. He's proven that time and again. So what's your problem with Clark?"

"I don't have a problem with Mr. Kent. I'm worried about the Mayor's reaction."

Jo sighed. Typical. Reynolds didn't have a problem with Clark. He was worried that his paycheck or his school might suffer because an eighteen year-old was walking around town with a badge and gun. He was worried about the what-if's.

"From what I've seen, the Mayor rarely leaves his house. If he has a problem with Clark as my Deputy, he can take it up with me. Now unless you advertise Clark's appointment in the paper, I doubt he'll even know."

"And if he does find out?"

"I'll take the heat. All of it."

Ten minutes later she walked out of the office, heading over to where Clark was talking with a man she didn't know.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Jo said, and Clark shook his head.

"Not at all. Sheriff Lupo, meet Lex Luthor. Lex, meet my new boss and the town's new Sheriff Jo Lupo."

"Nice to meet you Sheriff." Lex said, shaking Jo's hand.

"Likewise. Although I have to wonder why Lex Luthor is hanging around a high school."

"Just here to fill out some paperwork." He said, and Joe raised an eyebrow.

"Pete agreed to work for him."

"And judging by your tone, that's not something anyone expected?" Jo asked, and Lex laughed darkly.

"My father swindled Pete's father and uncle out of their creamed corn factory. It had been in their family for generations. When I first got here, Pete assumed I was cut from the same cloth as my father. So the fact that he's willing to work for me is a bit unexpected." Lex said just as Pete and Chloe walked over to them.

"I got the paperwork. All it needs is your signature sir." Pete said, and Lex laughed, taking it and signing with a pen he pulled from his pocket.

"All done, and call me Les Pete." The billionaire replied.

"Thanks for the help Lex. I know you're the reason I got that internship with Mr. White at the Daily Planet." Chloe said, and Lex grinned.

"All I did was send him some samples of your articles. You earned that internship Chloe. Now if you' will all excuse Pete and I, we have a meeting in thirty minutes."

The group said their goodbye's, and the two left.

"I have to get going too. I have to meet the people who are going to be running the Torch while I'm in Metropolis. Be careful out there Clark."

With a last hug to her best friend, the blonde walked down the hall to the Torch offices.

"Let's go." Jo said, and the two walked out to the car

"Jo, what happened with Reynolds?" Clark asked as they were driving back towards the Sheriff's office.

The Sheriff sighed, debating whether to tell Clark the truth about what had happened in Reynolds office. After a long moment she spoke.

"Reynolds didn't want to sign off on your appointment. He's worried that the Mayor's going to freak out."

"I don't even remember who the Mayor is. Nobody ever hears anything from the man."

"Well if he freaks out, I'll deal with him."

So many question's went through Clark's mind. Why would the Mayor care? What reason would Reynolds have to care what the Mayor thought? But more importantly, why would Jo stick her neck out for him?

"Thank you." He said, and Jo smiled.

"We're partners." She said as though that explained everything.

And in that moment, it did.

"I thought this town was supposed to be crawling with the weird and unexplained, not be quiet and uneventful." Jo said a few hours later. It was almost one in the afternoon, and their hadn't been so much as a cat stuck in a tree.

"Enjoy the quiet while it lasts. By this time tomorrow, we'll be up to our necks in something."

"I hope so." Jo replied, and Clark laughed.

"Be careful what you wish for Sheriff. You just might get it."

The Sheriff and Deputy turned toward the door at the sound of young the woman's voice. Jo reached for her weapon, only for Clark to shake his head.

"I don't the gun will be necessary. Will it Alicia?"

**A/N: Here is another chapter! Please read and review, and the next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
